


Not religious, but...

by Callingtheangels



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hallowed, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Religion, references to violence, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callingtheangels/pseuds/Callingtheangels
Summary: A quick exploration of religion, set in the background of the Witcher universe. Can be read as gen or pre-relationship.~~~~~Geralt was not a religious man.He had been around for decades, passing through human lives one after the other with no care for who or what they worshipped. He watched religions spread across countries and then fade to nothing. He saw wars raged in defense of one god or another and he was disgusted.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6
Collections: Word of the Day - My Writing





	Not religious, but...

**Author's Note:**

> November 1st, 2020  
> Merriam-Webster Dictionary Word of the Day
> 
> Hallowed, adj.
> 
> 1: holy - exalted or worthy of complete devotion as one perfect in goodness and righteousness  
> 2: sacred - dedicated or set apart for the service or worship of a deity

Geralt was not a religious man.

He had been around for decades, passing through human lives one after the other with no care for who or what they worshipped. He watched religions spread across countries and then fade to nothing. He saw wars raged in defense of one god or another and he was _disgusted_.

Religion confuses things because it creates a mentality of “us versus them.” Followers will accuse and attack before they seek to understand. Geralt watched this happen over and over and over, through decades of the Path. He can’t understand the devotion that humans give to these deities because when he sees their banners, he can only see bodies on a battlefield burning under those same banners.

Yet… sometimes… he can see the appeal of exalting something or someone worthy of it. Someone who is good and kind and righteous, who personifies all the aspects of religion that draws people to it in the first place. Sometimes, Geralt understands. Because sometimes... he sees lute-calloused hands buying bread at the local market and passing it to the children with hungry eyes by the village gate... he sees a soft smile stretch across a tanned face while a lyrical voice reassures a mother who clutches her safely returned child… he sees a flash of fury in blue eyes when small-minded men try to chase Geralt out of town.

Just sometimes.... Geralt is religious too.

\-----  
Jaskier was not a religious man.

He attended temple while growing up in Lettenhove, but the droning of the priests and priestesses could never hold his attention. He went to Oxenfurt and the world of the religious could never hold a candle to the vibrancy of academic life. He learned about all the religions that had come and gone and all the change they had wrought.

Jaskier learned first hand that religious fanatics were often the ones causing pain and strife. In Oxenfurt’s streets, priests whipped heretics for daring to speak out against their practices. Families were torn apart by accusations and Jaskier decided he would never practice faith. He would rather go through his life fully present and living it to its fullest potential and he could deal with an afterlife when it came to it… if there was one.

Yet… sometimes… he understood the draw of worshipping someone who was worthy of it. Someone who cared for others, who protected them, and was good. Sometimes, Jaskier understands. Because sometimes… he sees broad shoulders bend to the ground to pick up an abandoned doll and slide it into a belt loop in case the owner is found… he sees a muscled torso littered with scars old and new showing battles won for others… he sees a warm fire with fresh food and a soft bedroll laid out for a human traveling companion.

Just sometimes… Jaskier is religious too.


End file.
